onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 91
* D''': Dokusha (Reader) * '''O: Oda Chapter 912, Page 48 D: Flowchart of this SBS 1. Odacchi will start the SBS (as usual (LOL)) 2. Questions will be asked -> Odacchi will get mad 3. Questions will be asked -> Odacchi will look stupid 4. SBS will end (with some weird and entertaining comedy sketch) P.N. SBS will now begin O: Oi Oi! SBS is not that kind of perfectly scheduled event! Besides, you were wrong from the very start. This time I will perfectly and neatly begi...the SBS has already started!! You started it with your Pen Name!! D: I will give you a Kibi Dango that came off of my thigh so please let me start this SBS. P.N. Match and Taxi O: Shut up!!! D: In Ch. 825, Chopper happily ate the Cotton Candy Snow that fell from the Candy Cloud. If erotic books fell from the sky, what would Odacchi do? Yeah. P.N. Recklessly O: Yaaay!! Opens wide <3 Chew, chew, che…Wha..!! I messed up!! If I eat it then I can’t read it!! Aaaaaaaa D: When Luffy and Usopp see robots their eyes sparkle. When it comes to the super cool Law, what sort of reaction would he have? P.N. Not sure what this is P.N. Mika ni Baami O: Like this. I mean, just imagine it. If a robot appeared before his eyes, of course they would become like this!! Chapter 913, Page 66 D: Why is Karoo staring so intently at Leo!? Is it because he is a pirate?? P.N. Ehara Ryota O: Ah in the Levely chapter (906) right. This is just simple jealousy because Vivi said "Cute" when she saw Leo. D: Oda-san, thanks for all the hard work. In Chapter 907, the Marine Woman who called Vice-admiral Garp “Garp-chan” was Momousagi introduced in the Volume 74 SBS right? Also the Marine who called Momousagi “Onee-chan” was the one introduced in Volume 75 Chaton right? P.N. Brook’s younger brother O: Yep, you got it! Both of them were hidden characters that would be coming out in the film GOLD so I absolutely had to finish their designs. D: Odacchi!! In Ch. 907, Hina calls Vice Admiral Garp, “Garp-kun” but isn’t she only a Rear Admiral!? How can she call use “-kun” for someone not only so much her senior but also a higher rank?? P.N. Best Horse O: She did say that didn’t she. It’s not like Hina uses “-kun” for all the important people she knows. It’s because Garp himself is constantly interacting with people who care a lot about rank. When he sees the cheeky attitude of Hina, he feels like they are kindred spirits in that way. Chapter 914, Page 84 D: Daifuku can unleash a genie from his stomach so I was thinking, when he rubs his belly so much, does he ever just let out a giant fart instead? P.N. Fart noise O: Yes D: I’m curious about the Devil Fruit ability of Galette that let her immobilize Nami. The Charlotte family sure has a ton of ability users. P.N. Oda Mania O: Galette ate the “Bata Bata no Mi” and became a Butter Human. She can manipulate butter so the answer is with butter. There definitely are a lot of Devil Fruit users but if I took the time to explain each and every one the story wouldn’t be able to move forward. For the ones that I didn’t have time to draw, please just continue to read on! For the few that still want to know, that’s what the SBS and ONE PIECE Field Guides are for!! D: All the characters of “Yonko Officer” class have very high bounties. Do their bounties ever go up simply for the reason that they are the Officer of XX? P.N. Rice LOVE O: Yes yes, that totally happens. After the Dressrosa incident, all the people involved with the Straw Hat Crew got a flat 50 million increase. The crew members’ bounties often increase with their captain. This is because it is actually fairly difficult to appraise the strength of each individual person and assign a money value to them. D: Hello! Oda-sensei! Please tell us the hobbies, favourite food, and disliked food for each of the four Revolutionary Army Commanders! PN. Tattsu O: Karasu * Hobby: Volunteering * Favourite food: Wieners * Disliked food: All chicken dishes Lindberg * Hobby: Board games * Favourite food: Hamburgers * Disliked food: Cookies Betty * Hobby: Kitchen gardening (growing herbs, etc.) * Favourite food: Almonds * Disliked food: Mayonnaise Morley * Hobby: Karaoke and Underground walks * Favourite food: Bagna Cauda * Disliked food: Fish Chapter 916, Page 122 D: Oda-sensei, I need to tell you about the world’s biggest mystery (Preface)… What kind of chin is Iva-chan’s chin? I’m so interested, I’m so interested, I’m so interested. P.N. Chiba Peanuts O: I understand. You’re interested about three times huh. That is a Squid. Squid Chin! (Appropriate) D: The theme songs that play in the Tokyo One Piece Tower, Don!!!!! and ~ Promise ~ by GReeeeN, were compiled into an album named of D. Roots of D (emoji). Is GReeeeN inheriting the Will of D okay? It is right? IT IS RIGHT? P.N. Toppi Grand Fleet Captain Ota-kun O: Ah you’re talking about the Tokyo One Piece Tower “Show” Theme Song. And you’re asking about the D in that album name!! In fact I heard from the person who wrote it, Hide-san from GReeeeN about what the D in of D is supposed to mean…it is The Will of D!!! Wow Wow Clap Clap. He was pretty carefree about the whole thing, but that’s basically what he said (LOL). It’s a great album so please listen to it! If you get the chance to see it, the Tokyo One Piece Tower Show is on every day so go visit that as well! PHANTOM was directed by me as well. It’s pretty great! D: Brûlée-san is a wonderful lady, I love her and would love to take her out on a date. Is there a possibility of me dating or marrying a member of the Charlotte family….? P.N. Sakura Tree O: I understand. It’s the Moe that comes with being an Imouto right!! Don’t go eloping on us!! Chapter 917, Page 140 D: In the beginning, everyone who was drinking alcohol drank it from a glass that looked like a Beer Mug. Somewhere down the line, it transformed into something looking like a little barrel instead. When did you make this change? Why did you make this change? Please tell us! Ei-chan (flower) P.N. Shoe Coco O: Very sharp. Isn’t a barrel more pirate-like!? Well that’s the official story anyway…. The law in Japan says you can’t drink alcohol if you’re under 20 years old so its better if you can’t see what anybody is drinking (LOL). However, I do think the barrel is cooler than the beer mug anyway!! D: I want to see the future of Zoro at age 40 and 60 as well! From Captain Nobuo O: If he lives on without any major problems, I think it would be something like this * Age 40: Yontoryu (Four Sword Style) Zoro * Age 60: Gotoryu (Five Sword Style) Zoro A future where “something” happens * Age 40: I’m quitting. Holding that katana in my mouth has made my back hurt * Age 60: I’ll do dogeza (kneeling down) if you’ll lend me some money. Chapter 918, Page 158 D: Good evening Oda-sensei! Luffy often says Ou ni, ore wa naru! (I’ll be the pirate king) but why doesn’t he ever say wa, kaizoku ou ni naru!? Is there any special meaning behind the way he says it? P.N. Hyoniki O: What a laugh! This question is finally asked after 90 volumes! Somebody has finally caught on. The truth is, about 20 years ago when the ONE PIECE anime was first starting, the man I now call “The Father of ONE PIECE”, Toei Animation’s Producer Shimizu-san, asked me the same question. Because I had such a strong obsession when it comes to this phrase, Shimizu-san was assured that ONE PIECE would be a success!! That strong obsession was…!! To be continued (it won’t be continued). Well…in summary it is just a “strong phrase”. Although the grammar of wa kaizoku ou ni naru! is better, I thought that Luffy wouldn’t be able to tell the difference anyway! Basically the answer is we went with the flow! D: Heso! I have a question. I just finished reading through DAWN and I was wondering isn’t the pirate that was waiting for Zeff’s cooking at Baratie in Ch. 902 the same pirate, “Crescent Moon Galley” that appeared in Romance Dawn? P.N. Takataka O: Well spotted, very knowledgeable. You’re right! This is pirate named Crescent Moon Galley who appeared in the ONE PIECE prototype anthology (ONE PIECE RED collection). Congratulations, very impressive! D: Odacchi, I have a serious question. The name of the castle shown at Mary Geoise, “Pangaea Castle”, was it possibly named after the ancient continent where all the other continents were pieced together like a giant puzzle. In other words, isn’t that where ONE PIECE is? I think the fact that Pangaea castle is located in the centre of the world is consistent with this. P.N. Shock Ninja from Somewhere O: Pangaea Supercontinent. The giant continent from long ago formed from the fusion of all the continents. I definitely borrowed the name, as for the meaning…? I won’t tell. Lol. Chapter 919, Page 176 D: Oda-sensei, I have a question. When I was in 6th grade, I went through special training to be able to perform Shigan and stab through someone with one finger. I wanted the power to stab my meddling friends back then but now my only power is to say to them “Wow your nails sure are long…” I wanted to know how many years of training you need in order to perform Shigan? P.N. Itokouzu O: I think it's best if you don’t stab your friends. D: What is Morley-san’s power? In Chapter 538, Iva-sama said that Newkama Land was created by a “Tunnel Digging Ability User”. Does Morley-san have anything to do with this? Since giants have such long lifespans, could it be that Morley-san made it a long time ago? P.N. Salami Meat O: Yes, exactly right. First off, Morley’s ability is the “Oshi Oshi no Mi”. He has the power to break apart and push away various objects, be submerged underground, and create space there. He (she) is currently 160 years old, but he used to be an extremely evil pirate who was captured more than 100 years ago where he created “that” place within Impel Down. Aside from being an ability user, he managed to break out of prison without people noticing but then he got involved in a certain “incident”. Him joining the revolutionary army is actually a fairly recent event. Iva-san made use of the space that was created but he/she was the one that created the atmosphere. Although Morley was the one that made the space, Newkama Land was undoubtedly created by Iva-san. In the end, Iva-san still doesn’t know that the tunnel digging ability user is Morley. D: Oda-san!! I heard that you aren’t able to buy adult magazines at the convenience store!! Does this mean I also can’t buy ONE PIECE there? P.N. Captain Nobuo O: Listen, listen!! Remember this well!! ONE PIECE is…!! A SHONEN MANGA!!!! And with that, the SBS is over!! Until next volume!! Credits /u/calmdownrelax Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 91